Show and tell
by RedRoseRebel
Summary: Sequel to What happened after Lady Sings The News? ! Now Jimmy and Cindy are together, not all the reactions are positive. They must prove their love is real, and they must face a bigger and red haired problem...
1. Chapter one: What's your problem?

**Hi everybody! Someone requested it, so here it is: The sequel to What Happened After Lady Sings The News: ****Show and Tell! You don't have to read WHALSTN to know what happened, but it could do you no harm :)**

**Summary: Now Cindy and Jimmy are together, not all the reactions are positive. Cindy and Jimmy must prove their love is real, and have to face a bigger (red haired) problem…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. But, I do own the idea of the thoughtswitcher 5000 and the gurnawap illness!**

**Chapter 1: What's your problem?**

"Bye mom!" Jimmy ran across the street to meet his new girlfriend.

"Hi Jimmy!" Cindy hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm great, since half past seven yesterday! How are you?"

Cindy chuckled. She just couldn't believe she had finally kissed Jimmy, and she was now officially his girlfriend. They had agreed on that yesterday while they were standing next to his lab. There was only one problem…

"I'm fine…" She said unsure. They started to walk to their school now.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like you're fine… You're still in love with me, right?"

Cindy smiled. "Of course I am, it's just that…" her voice trailed away.

"What is it? You know that you can always tell me everything, don't you?" Jimmy stopped walking and looked in her eyes.

"I know, but… The thing is, how are we going to tell everybody that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now? How will everybody react? Even worse; how will my mom react? She's not exactly a fan of yours, you know…"

"Yeah, I know, but… come on, we've had bigger problems like the Yolkians, or Eustace Strych, or", Jimmy gulped, "Brobot."

Cindy grinned. "Yeah, I guess you're right, no matter how hard it is, we will beat it!"

"And that's how I know you." Jimmy said as he took her hand and started walking again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately for them, they were kind of late, so everybody was already in their seats. Jimmy and Cindy stood in front of the door.

"Ready?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep." Cindy answered. Her stomach started aching because she was so nervous.

Still holding hands, they opened the door.

"Children you aaaare-", Ms. Fowl started, but then she saw Jimmy and Cindy holding hands.

"Oh my biiiiird!" She squeaked, "Are you fiiiinally together? It's about time you know!"

"Well, we, um…" Jimmy tried to say something, but Cindy smiled.

"Well, actually, we are." She said a little shy, which was very rare for her.

"That's great news childreeen! Normally I would give you detention for being laaate, but since Principal Willoughby owes me a hundred bucks now, I guess I can let it go this time."

"You made a bet on us?" Jimmy said.

"Well, um, good luck to you both! And go to your seats now."

The class started cheering as Jimmy and Cindy sat down.

As soon as Cindy sat down, Libby started to whisper to her.

"Girl, you and Jimmy are finally together? I want to know when it happened, where it happened, and how it happened!"

"Libby, please be quiet, I'm trying to teaaaach!"

"Sorry Ms. Fowl."

When Ms. Fowl turned around, Libby passed a note to Cindy.

'_We'll talk about this later, girl!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days earlier, Jimmy had developed a new invention. This invention, the thoughtswitcher 5000, made it possible to send thoughts to somebody else with a receiver of the same kind, which was proven to be very handy in class during boring lectures when you couldn't talk. And of course Jimmy, Sheen and Carl all had one.

'Jimmy, Jimmy! Can you hear me?' Sheen's thoughts almost screamed in Jimmy's head.

'Of course I can! You don't have to think so loud!'

'Oh, sorry…'

'It's OK Sheen'

'Hi Sheen, hi Jim...' Another person joined the group.

'Hi Carl. Why do you sound so depressed?'

'Well, I-'

'Have you seen too many sad llama movies, again!' Sheen's thought yelled.

'No, not this time, but… Can I talk to you guys after school?'

'Sure Carl.'

'OK amigo.'

'I think we have to listen to Ms. Fowl again, bye guys.' Jimmy thought before he put his thoughtswitcher off.

The rest of the school day went pretty much normal, except the fact that both Cindy and Jimmy were extremely happy and spent more time talking and gazing at each other during class, now they didn't have to hide their feelings anymore.

At long last, the final bell rang.

"Jimmy?" Cindy walked towards him.

"Yeah Cindy?"

"I can't walk home with you, I'm going to Libs, OK?"

"OK, see you tomorrow!"

Cindy gave Jimmy a quick kiss on his cheek before heading off with Libby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Jimmy couldn't hear them anymore, Libby started talking.

"There's no escape now girl! Tell me everything!" She said exited.

"Alright, alright! It happened like this:

Yesterday, after the whole 'gossipgirl gone wild' drama, you, me and Jimmy talked outside, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"OK. Now, when you had walked away leaving me and Jimmy behind… He, well…" Cindy turned bright red and giggled.

"What? What? Come on! I'm dying to know!"

"He kissed me!" Cindy said with a huge grin on her face (and we all know how big her mouth is, so that grin really was huge!).

"He didn't!"

"He did!"

"Oh my gosh girl! I'm so happy for you!" Libby said while hugging her best friend.

"Thanks Libs." Cindy smiled.

**Meanwhile…**

Carl walked up to Jimmy and Sheen.

"Hey Carl!"

"Hi guys…"

"Carl, I can tell you're not yourself, what's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong Jim?"

"Well, you're not paying attention in class, you seem depressed, you haven't talked about llama's all day…" Sheen started. He gasped. "Maybe you have the gurnawap illness, as seen in Utralord episode 827! Why must the good die young!"

"Sheen, I'm sure Carl hasn't got the gurnawap illness. Shall we go to my lab and talk there?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Can we play with the shrink ray?" Sheen yelled.

"No."

"Deal!"

When the guys arrived in the lab Jimmy and Carl sat on the couch, while Sheen was playing with the cheese ray at the other side of the lab.

"So Carl, what's wrong?"

"Well, I kind of have a problem…"

"Come on, Carl. You can tell me."

"I know but, this has to do with Sheen too…"

"Did someone say my name!" Sheen yelled about 20 feet away.

"Yeah Sheen, come here and listen to Carl."

Sheen sat down and he and Jimmy looked at Carl.

"OK, Carl. What's your problem?" Jimmy asked.

**Oooh, cliff-hanger! If you want to know what Carl's problem is, review! 'Cause if I don't get reviews, I will not continue this story, muahahahaha! Thanks for reading and 'till next chapter!**

**RedRoseRebel**


	2. Chapter two: Big problem

**I'm back with the next chapter! Yay! Also, I want to thank all my beloved reviewers, including the ones who reviewed What happened after lady sings the news! I love you guys so much! hugs reviewers Ahem, yes. On with the story!**

"OK, Carl. What's your problem?" Jimmy asked.

"Well… It's just that… I'm afraid that now you have girlfriends, our friendship is over…"

"Carl! You know that would never happen!"

"Yeah Carl, you'll always be my amigo, you know that!"

"No, that's not true!" Carl started to cry. "I'm always going to be left alone! You'll grow up, get married, get kids, and you will forget about me! You'll be happier without me, because somehow, I always mess things up!"

"When have you messed things up?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, there was that time when Libby became an evil dictator, and when he put the wrong CD in that electro-thingy, so I knew how to dance instead of kung-fu…. Oh! And when he ruined almost every invention you had ever made, because he wanted to impress that Swedish girl, that was _awesome_!"

Carl started to cry even louder.

"Sheen, shut up! The point is, even though you sometimes make, um, mistakes… You're still our friend. Nothing could ever change that!" Jimmy said.

"No Jim, I'm sorry, but I don't believe you! Really, you'll be better off without me…" Carl said while he walked towards the door.

"Carl, wait! Sheen help me!" The door slammed shut.

"Help you to do what?"

Jimmy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I guess he'll be back to normal in a few hours."

"Whatever you say dude!" Sheen glanced at the clock on the wall. "Aw man! I've gotta go, we're eating taco's tonight! See ya Jimmy!" Sheen ran to the door.

"OK, see you tomorrow!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following days were quite… Strange. Carl did not go back to normal as Jimmy thought he would, he just got more depressed every day. He was not paying attention or falling asleep in class, nor was he talking about llama's or Mrs. Neutron… s' cookies. Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy and Libby were getting really worried about him, but every time they tried to talk to him about it, he either walked away, changed the subject saying everything was fine or he would pretend he didn't hear them.

"This has got to stop now!" Libby said while she, Cindy, Sheen and Jimmy were standing in Jimmy's lab. They had decided to have an emergency meeting that afternoon, to discuss what they should do about Carl.

"You're right, my ultra-queen!"

"Sheen! Don't call me that!"

"Guys! We're getting off subject here!" Jimmy said while pushing Sheen and Libby on a sofa.

"He's right, we should talk about Carl. I know he's not my best friend, but I'm still worried about him, you know…" Cindy said.

"We're all worried Cind. But what can we do to make him feel better?" Libby asked the group.

"We've got to find a way. What caused this depression anyways?"

"Well, he has said something to us about him being afraid that we would forget about him if we had girlfriends, so I think that's the general part, or else he wouldn't have said it the day after Cindy and I got together, right? And everybody knows you two," Jimmy pointed at Sheen and Libby, "are boyfriend and girlfriend… Come on, think, think!" Jimmy thought, and suddenly… "Brain blast! I know exactly what we've got to do…"

"Well, what is it?" Cindy asked.

"OK, if Carl is depressed because he thinks we'll forget about him when we have girlfriends and thinks we don't have time for him anymore…"

"Just tell us your plan!" Sheen yelled.

"OK, fine! We have to call Elke! You know, his Swedish pen pal? If they get together, Carl will understand that we'll stay friends even when we grow up and have girlfriends!"

"Wow Jimmy, that's a great idea!" Cindy looked at her boyfriend.

"Thanks Cindy" Jimmy blushed.

"Ahem! We've got work to do, so stop gazing at each other and pay attention!"

"Right, sorry Libs."

"Now let's get to work!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They worked all day long, but when they had to go home for dinner, they still had no idea where Elke lived. Of course, it would be a surprise for Carl if they found her, so they couldn't ask him to give them her address. They didn't even know her last name, so they had to search trough all of the Swedish Elke's with Jimmy's DNA-o-Searcher. All in all: they were not getting any further. Luckily, it was Friday, so they had the whole weekend to look for her.

"It's no use!"

"Come on Libby, we have to find her!" Jimmy said.

"I know, but there could be thousands of Elke's in Switzerland. It could take us days to find her!"

"Jimmy? The lack of Ultralord episodes is making me all dizzy and sick…"

"Sheen, why don't you and Libby go and see the new Ultralord movie?" Cindy said. "Jimmy and I can handle things by our self for a couple of hours…" Of course, Elke was important right now, but hey, some alone time with Jimmy really couldn't hurt, right?

"Really? Don't you need our help here?"

"No Libby, you can go, we'll have fun here…" Jimmy said with a sly grin.

"Aha, I think I get it… Come on Sheen, let's go to the Ultralord movie!" Libby said.

"Ultrlord, Ultralord, Ultralord!" Sheen shouted, while running to the door. Unfortunately, he forgot that the door was closed, so he crashed into it. Libby, Cindy and Jimmy sighed. This boy wouldn't change, ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Libby and Sheen were finally gone (after Sheen being dizzy for 10 minutes), Jimmy turned to face Cindy.

"Shall we take a break too?"

"Sounds like fun…" Cindy replied. Jimmy took her hand and led her away from the computer towards the couch.

After half an hour of talking and kissing (just kisses on the lips, they're only kids!), they walked back to the computer.

"Can't we do this any faster Jimmy?" Cindy asked.

"I wish but… wait! Maybe… If I upgrade my DNA-o-Searcher, I can get it to search for a person with specific looks and interests! Why didn't I come up with this earlier?"

"Because you can't be always smart?" Cindy giggled.

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway, does it sound like a plan?"

"Definitely!"

"And will you help me to build it?"

"Yes, of cou- Wait a minute, did you just ask me to help you?" Cindy asked in utter disbelief.

"Of course I did! I don't have to annoy you anymore to hide my feelings, do I?" Jimmy said with a smile.

"Wow Jimmy, thanks!"

And with those words, they got to work.

After an hour, the machine was finally built.

"Good job Neutron!"

"Thanks Vortex!"

They glanced at each other and started laughing.

"It feels different now…"

"Yeah, I don't like it to call you Neutron anymore, and that says a lot!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I guess we can test this thing now." Cindy said.

"OK, let's see: Looks: last time I saw her, she had long, blonde hair, and a tall, thin figure. But then again… most Swedish people are blonde and kind of tall… But of course! Her interests! I mean, not all the Swedish people can like llama's can they?"

"I guess not. It's worth a shot!"

"OK, so we'll insert her looks and interests…" Jimmy said while typing it. "The country of course…" He pressed enter and…

"It worked! We've found her!" Cindy cried. She gave Jimmy a big hug.

"I'll just print her address out, and we'll wait for Sheen an Libby to come back, OK?" Jimmy said.

"Sounds good to me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But three hours later, Sheen and Libby were still not back. Cindy and Jimmy were getting worried, so they decided to walk to the cinema to check if everything was OK.

"Excuse me?" Jimmy asked.

"What? Sorry dude, Revenge of the teacher just started, I can't let you in." A guy about 16 years old answered.

"No, it's not that. I was just wondering if you had seen a boy and a girl about my age around here."

"And how old would you be?"

"I'm eleven." Jimmy said.

"And how do they look like?"

"The boy wears an Ultralord T-shirt and is kind of hyperactive, and the girl has dark brown hair and wears a pink shirt and jeans. Have you seen them?"

"Oh, those kids! I remember them! They said that if you would come here, I should give you this." He handed a small piece of paper over to Cindy.

"What does it say Cindy?"

"It's a crossword puzzle!" Cindy almost cried out. "They leave us and all they could think of was a crossword puzzle to keep us busy?"

"I have to admit, that _is_ kind of strange." Jimmy said. "Maybe they didn't want us to get bored?"

"Maybe… But since we have nothing else to do, shall we go to the park and finish the crossword puzzle?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?"

10 minutes later they had finished the crossword puzzle.

"Well, that was easy." Jimmy said.

"Yeah I know!" Cindy said while crumbling the puzzle up into a ball and tossing it in the air. She was holding her hand up to catch it again, but the ball never fell down.

"What the… Where did that puzzle go?" Cindy said.

While she was saying this, a blue light sucked her and Jimmy into the air.

"Jimmy? What's going on?"

"I don't know!"

Higher and higher they went, until the darkness of space overwhelmed them and the blue ray.

After a minute or so, the ray disappeared and Cindy and Jimmy fell 20 feet to the hard ground.

"Where are we?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know, but I want to get away as soon as possible!" Jimmy said.

"Well hello again, long time no see…" A voice behind them said evilly.

Jimmy and Cindy turned around and gasped.

**Dun dun dun! Cliffy, again! I am so evil! Anyway, please review, that'll make me very happy:) Until the next chapter!**

**RedRoseRebel**


	3. Chapter three: the first rescue,part one

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I had a lot of stuff to do and school's starting again today! (cries) Well, here it is: Chapter 3: The first rescue, part one! Once again, I want to thank all the reviewers :)**

**And once again; I don't own Jimmy Neutron**

**Chapter 3: The first rescue, part one**

"Meldar!" Jimmy yelled. "I thought you didn't have power any more!"

"I didn't. But the producers missed me so much," He sniffed, "they gave me another chance. I convinced them that my new show would be friendly and kind."

"And let me guess, it isn't?" Cindy said.

"Duh! But the producers will never try to stop me, because I can always blow up their homes!"

"Can't you just let us go? We're supposed to meet our friends." Jimmy exclaimed.

"Of course I won't let you go! Didn't you wonder why your friends never showed up?"

"Well, we- Wait a second! You have Sheen and Libby!"

"You really _are _a genius! It only took you 5 minutes to figure that out!" Meldar cried.

"So I guess we'll just have to rescue them and then we can go home?" Cindy asked.

"Of course not! I want my revenge to be slow and painf- I mean, if I did that, it wouldn't be a good show, would it?"

"So what _do _we have to do then?"

"You'll have to rescue your lovers' best friend, with a chance of dying yourself. If you don't try hard enough, the friend dies. And I doubt that your relationship will survive that… If you _do_ try hard enough, you could die yourself, and then the relationship won't be there at all and your lover will be devastated! Kids, welcome to my new show: Love disaster!"

The lights switched on. Jimmy, Cindy and Meldar were standing in the same place as last time they'd been there, and the audience surrounded them. In front of them were two high doors with a giant TV screen above it. There were no other exits. Jimmy and Cindy knew they couldn't escape, and even if they could, they wouldn't do it, because then they would leave Sheen and Libby behind.

"In front of you are two doors, one for each one of you." Meldar explained. "The left door is for Cindy, the right door for Jimmy. But you won't start the challenge together, because I want Jimmy to see what Cindy is doing to rescue your friend and vice versa. Do you understand?"

Jimmy and Cindy were shocked. They had expected a lot, but not this. They thought it would be something like Intergalactic Showdown, something they knew they could handle, something they could do together, but this was much worse.

"Yes." They said. They couldn't argue with Meldar. If they did, he would kill Sheen and Libby instantly.

"Ladies first, so Cindy, go through your door and maybe we'll never see you again!" Meldar said happily.

"It's OK Jimmy, I'll rescue Sheen. You can count on me." Cindy whispered to Jimmy.

"I know I can. Now go, before Meldar kills them!"

Cindy started running to the door.

"Oh yeah!" Meldar yelled after her, "You have 7 hours to find him!"

"What!" Cindy turned around. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I guess I forgot… Now go!"

Cindy pulled the door open and ran through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Behind the door was… darkness. The door automatically slammed shut behind her, and she couldn't see a thing. She stood still and tried to see in what kind of place she was. '_Thank god my watch glows in the dark!' _She thought, as she lifted her arm up to see what time it was. _'It's now five o'clock, so I must find him before midnight.'_

She felt in front of her. No wall. She stuck her arms out sideways. No wall. Behind her was the door. Stretching her arms out in front of her, she started walking. After about 20 feet, she felt something. It was hard, and felt like wood. "It's a door!" she exclaimed. She started feeling for the doorknob, but… it wasn't there. "How can a door have no doorknob? How am I supposed to open it? With a password?" She started talking to herself. She tried to break through the door a couple of times, but it only caused her shoulder to hurt immensely. "What should Jimmy do?" She started thinking. "Well, he would make a hole in the door with his laser pen or something… but I don't have anything like that. What would Libby do? She would probably blast the door out with a high pitched scream, but I don't have a high voice…"She sighed and gulped. "What would… what would Sheen do? He'd try a stupid pass word, like 'open sesame', but-" She stopped talking as the door swung open.

"Open sesame? That's the lamest password I've ever heard!"

Meanwhile, Jimmy could follow all this by looking at the huge TV screen above the doors.

"Open sesame? Did you run out of ideas?" Jimmy asked.

"Quiet, you little twerp! I'm trying to watch her walking into her dea- I mean," Meldar coughed, "I don't want the audience to get distracted! Now be quiet!"

"OK, OK…" Jimmy muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cindy stepped through the door and gasped.

"What the heck…?" She stuttered.

In front of her was a giant field. A few butterflies were flying by, and she could hear the birds chirping. The field was made out of fresh green grass, but… it looked like grass, but at the same time it didn't. It was some kind of spongy material, Cindy concluded as she bent forward and examined it. It seemed pretty safe to walk on, so she took a step forwards. Nothing happened. Very cautious, she walked a few more steps.

'_It can't be this easy, can it?' _She thought.

The moment she thought it, the grass started to change its' shape. All the grass came into a giant ball, and the ball became oval… Then it got legs, arms and some kind of a head. Higher and higher it rose, leaving a petrified Cindy behind. After a minute or so, the grass monster stopped growing. It was completely green, about 20 feet tall, with enormous arms and legs, and a head that was even bigger. A huge mouth it had, but rather small orange eyes. Funnily enough, it seemed like it didn't have a nose or ears.

"No nose and no ears… So the only thing it can, is to see, feel and eat me… Not that hard to deal with, right?" She squeaked with fear in her eyes. She didn't like to admit it, but she needed Jimmy now more than ever.

The green monster glanced at Cindy. An evil grin formed on its' face, revealing rotten teeth. It had a snake-like tongue, slipping in and out its' mouth every 4 or 5 seconds. He lifted its' arm, ready to whack Cindy into the ground like a pin.

Cindy shrieked, and rolled over, away from the monster, just as its' arm came down with an amazing speed.

Cindy ran away as fast as she could, away from the hideous monster. The monster was dumbfounded for a second, when it noticed its' pray was gone. It turned around after a few seconds, and started following Cindy. Fortunately, the monster wasn't that fast, so Cindy didn't have to run at top-speed to be far away from it. The field was only made of sand now, and during the transformation of the monster, the sky had turned dark purple, and all the animals had disappeared. Cindy kept running around the field for half an hour, somehow the fear of being killed gave her more energy, funny huh? But during all that running, she _did_ get really tired, and she knew she couldn't go on much longer.

'_What could kill that monster?' _She thought, _'I can't go on much longer…I have to find a way to kill it! OK, lets' think…water would only make that thing bigger, air is no use whatsoever…maybe sand? No, it's been running on a surface made of sand for half an hour now, if that could kill it, it would've done that by now. So that leaves… Fire! Yes! If I could set that thing on fire, it would probably burn to death! Now, where do I find fire?'_

The clouds were thick and grey now, and water started pouring out of them. Soon after, a thunderstorm started, and Cindy was extremely afraid the lightning would hit her. After all, she _was_ running on an empty field, with no high things other than the green monster.

'_Wait! Maybe, if I can get the thunder to hit the monster, it would explode! But how?'_ She thought, still running from the green monster. She felt in her pockets. A photo of Jimmy, a pen, a metal hairpin and a key ring… That was all she got. Of course! If she could throw the hairpin and the key ring onto the monster, the lightning would hit it because of the electric reactions! (AN: I have no idea if that's true, I'm not that good at science or anything like that!) It was worth a shot, so Cindy decided to try it. She lowered her speed, and waited for the monster to come close. 100 feet away… 50… 30… 20! She threw the pin as hard and high as she could towards the monster, followed by the key ring. The pin flew through the air, but halfway, the wind took it away from the monster. "No!" Cindy screamed. She was devastated, but her eyes followed the key ring already… It went trough the air, higher, higher… until it finally hit the monster. "Yes!" Cindy exclaimed. But she had to run faster again because the monster was closing in. She had to get away as far as she could for when the lightning would strike the monster.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, followed by a huge _bang_, and the lightning struck the monster, causing it to explode. Cindy was only 30 feet away, so the blast blew her away too. She fell onto the ground and slowly opening her eyes, she could see that the monster was gone, and the field was green and peaceful again.

**No huge cliffy this time, I don't want you guys to get bored :P Anyways, thank you for reading and please review :)**

**RedRoseRebel**


End file.
